Configuration examples/Rocket and Rail
The Rocket launcher and the Railgun are two weapons very appreciated by the players. The Rocket launcher gives splash damage (thus, hitting the floor or a wall next to your enemy can be very effective), while the Railgun is a powerful instant-hit sniper rifle. If you want to focus the gameplay around these weapons, you have some choices (we are listing them here, anyway this page will focus around the last one). * Enable Instantgib mode, that gives all the players only the railgun (or the railgun, plus the gauntlet), with a special twist that makes the weapon kill everyone in one shot, not counting his health. No Rocket Launcher or other weapons, here. * Enable All rockets mode, that gives all the players only the rocket launcher. No Railgun or other weapons, here. There are some ways to allow you to do some rocket jumps without killing yourself: please read Configuration examples/All rockets mode with rocket jumps. * Use the Rocket VS Rail mod, that gives only the rocket launcher to the blue team and the railgun to the red team. The optional "death mode" makes the two weapons instant-kill. Works with TDM and CTF modes only. * Use the Unlagged Rocket Rail mod (also known as Insta-RJ), that gives all the players only the gauntlet, the railgun and the rocket launcher. Only the railgun works in instant kill mode. Works with the four "classic" game modes. * Use the Elimination features (with g_elimination to have them also outside the Elimination gametype) with particular values to have something similar to the Unlagged Rocket Rail mod, without using a mod. This is what we are going to do in this page. If you are interested in this, continue reading this page. The weapons aren't instant-kill by themselves, but we will cover how to emulate the instant-kill, simply giving less starting health. WARNING: Parts of the configuration have not been touched/covered in these examples, like the server name. You can play using simply the configurations you find here, but in order to have a complete server configuration, you should integrate them with the other commands you can find in Servers#Server config example. Configuration Common part Copy/paste the following lines to a text file, then complete it with the remaining lines from the later sections below. As you can see, we tweaked a bit the g_speed and g_knockback values, to allow for a more dynamic match than usual. In your custom configuration, you can set them back to their default values, or even set them higher. If you wish, you can also enable g_catchup to balance the skill gap between the players... it may make the "instant kill" not always "instant". //Common part //Disable all weapons set elimination_machinegun "0" set elimination_shotgun "0" set elimination_grenade "0" set elimination_rocket "0" set elimination_lightning "0" set elimination_railgun "0" set elimination_plasmagun "0" set elimination_bfg "0" set elimination_nail "0" set elimination_mine "0" set elimination_chain "0" set elimination_grapple "0" //Match settings set g_gametype 0 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 set g_rockets 0 set g_instagib 0 sets g_regen 0 sets g_vampire 0 sets g_catchup 0 // You can enable catchup (set to 2, to 5 or similar) to balance the gap between players. sets g_friendlyfire 0 // Controls if you can damage your teammates. It is ignored with g_gametype 8 and 9. set g_knockback 1400 // Higher knockback allows for higher rocketjumps. Default value is 1000. set g_speed 360 // Default is 320. Rocket and Rail, without instant kill Here you can see that we are using high armor and health values, to allow players to survive to some direct hits. You can copy/paste the following lines (below the "Common part" that you find above) into a text file called, for example, rocket_and_rail.cfg, and place it under your baseoa folder. Then start OpenArena and type \exec rocket_and_rail.cfg in your console. //Elimination settings sets g_elimination 1 sets elimination_selfdamage 0 // Set this to 0 to do not hurt yourself. set elimination_startarmor 200 // High armor and health, for long lasting set elimination_starthealth 200 // With much health, players are able to resist to some hits set elimination_rocket 999 // 999 = Infinite ammo set elimination_railgun 999 // 999 = Infinite ammo Rocket and Rail, with instant kill Here you can see that we are using armor set to 0 and health set to 100: this means that a single railgun hit or a direct hit of the rocket launcher will kill a character. If you wish, you may set the health to 50 instead of 100, to allow even a single gauntlet hit to kill someone, but this would also make more easy to kill someone simply with the splash damage of the rocket launcher. You can copy/paste the following lines (below the "Common part" that you find above) into a text file called, for example, rocket_and_rail_onehit.cfg, and place it under your baseoa folder. Then start OpenArena and type \exec rocket_and_rail_onehit.cfg in your console. //Elimination settings sets g_elimination 1 sets elimination_selfdamage 0 // Set this to 0 to do not hurt yourself. set elimination_startarmor 0 set elimination_starthealth 100 // With 100 health, players will be killed by a direct hit of rg or rl. set elimination_rocket 999 // 999 = Infinite ammo set elimination_railgun 999 // 999 = Infinite ammo Restore standard configuration These are the default settings in OpenArena 0.8.5. You could place them in a file called, for example, rocket_and_rail_disable.cfg. Executing it will undo the changes previously made. //Restore Elimination Weapons set elimination_machinegun "500" set elimination_shotgun "500" set elimination_grenade "100" set elimination_rocket "50" set elimination_lightning "300" set elimination_railgun "20" set elimination_plasmagun "200" set elimination_bfg "0" set elimination_nail "0" set elimination_mine "0" set elimination_chain "0" set elimination_grapple "0" //Restore Match settings set g_gametype 0 set timelimit 0 set fraglimit 20 set capturelimit 8 set g_rockets 0 set g_instagib 0 set g_regen 0 set g_vampire 0 set g_catchup 0 // You can enable catchup (set to 2, to 5 or similar) to balance the gap between players. set g_friendlyfire 0 // Controls if you can damage your teammates. It is ignored with g_gametype 8 and 9. set g_knockback 1000 // Higher knockback allows for higher rocketjumps. Default value is 1000. set g_speed 320 // Default is 320. //Restore Elimination settings set g_elimination 0 set elimination_selfdamage 0 // Set this to 0 to do not hurt yourself. set elimination_startarmor 150 set elimination_starthealth 200 Category:Configuration examples